smashbrosbattleroyalefandomcom-20200215-history
Tier List
In gaming, a tier list is a list that ranks each character in order of their potential to win under tournament conditions, based on analysis of the metagame. Tier lists are commonly made for competitive fighting games, as well as strategy games that involve a selection of usable characters, such as Pokémon. Tier List #4 After over a year of waiting and delays, Tier List 4 for Battle Royale was released on June 30, 2012. This list was shortened from what it was originally planned to be; a list with 44 characters. Due to many characters simply being incomplete, some not even being started, only 21 characters made the final cut. Tier List 5 will be what Tier List 4 was supposed to be. The number in parentheses means the same thing as it did in Tier List 3. NOTE: Any characters with matching numbers in parentheses are not even. The "more definite" character was chosen for the higher spot. *'S/Broken Tier' (2001 +; Balance means nothing): **None. *'A/Top Tier' (1031 - 2000; The cream of the crop, so to say.): **Ashley (1075) **Samus (1065) **Mario (1040) **Knuckles (1035) **King K. Rool (1035) *'B/High Tier' (1001 - 1030; Very solid characters all around. Easy to win matches with, even with problems.): **Doc Louis (1025) **Yoshi (1020) **Kirby (1015) **Zelda (1010) **Toon Link (1010) **Kamek (1005) **Luigi (1005) *'C/Mid Tier' (951 - 1000; Characters that are neither great nor bad. Can win matches with or without ease.): **Bowser (980) **Sonic (975) **Funky Kong (975) **Wolf (965) **Donkey Kong (965) **Hector (955) *'D/Low Tier' (900 - 950; These characters have their good points, but are very hard to succeed with.): **Captain Falcon (950) **Waluigi (935) **Glass Joe (900) Trivia *Captain Falcon was thought to be one of the best characters in the game before Tier List 4. *Yoshi received a balancing between Tier Lists 3 and 4, hence his drop. *Waluigi was predicted to be low on the list due to his weapons; however, they wound up saving him from being below Glass Joe. *Kirby is the only character to remain in the same tier for 4 lists straight. Tier List #3 This is the third tier list for Battle Royale. Many characters changed their positions, although some (like Yoshi) remained the same. The tier list is divised purely by matchups. In the final tier list, other accounts will be taken into effect. This tier list was made on November 21, 2010. *S Tier (Anything above 1,500): None. *A Tier (1,150-1,500): **1) Yoshi (1,270) **2) Tron Bonne (1,200) **3) Captain Falcon (1,195) *B Tier (1,041-1,150): **4) Kirby (1,125) **5) Fawful (1,120) **6) Mewtwo (1,115) **7) Yarn Kirby (1,065) **8) Professor Layton (1,060) **9 and 10) Kamek and Marx (1,055) **11) Lloyd Irving (1,045) *C Tier (981-1,040): **12) Mario (1,040) **13) Mr. Game and Watch (1,035) **14) Luigi (1,030) **15) Meta Knight (1,000) **16) Bowser (985) *D Tier (0-980): **17) Ike (980) **18) Pichu (970) **19) Mega Man (965) **20) Peach (950) **21) King Dedede (935) **22) Zero (885) Trivia *Between tier lists two and three, Meta Knight received major buffs. *??? will be revealed on October 31, 2010. *??? and Ganondorf were originally planned to be on Tier List 3, but were scrapped. They will be on Tier List 4. *Saki Amamiya was also planned to be on Tier List 3 and was scrapped. He may possibly be on Tier List 4, although this is unknown. *Tier List 3 is based off of matchups; the text inside the parentheses is their overall MU rating. Tier List #2 The second tier list is more developed, as more game mechanics have been confirmed, as well as more characters overall. This tier list was made on September 18, 2010. *S Tier: Still nobody. *A Tier: Yoshi, Captain Falcon, Tron Bonne, Fawful. *B Tier: Kirby, Luigi, Lloyd Irving, Pichu. *C Tier: Peach, Mario, Bowser, King Dedede *D Tier: Meta Knight. Each character has a short write-up with their tier positioning on their page. Tier List #1 There is no possible way to make a tier list yet. There are still plenty of characters who have yet to see their buffs and nerfs. However, a rough draft tier list of the complete characters (as of July 7, 2010) can be seen below. S Tier: None. The S Tier is reserved for (borderline) broken characters. A Tier: Tron Bonne B Tier: Kirby, Mario, Pichu C Tier: Meta Knight ???: Bowser